1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to traffic control devices and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved combination pedestrian sign and traffic control switch.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Located at many traffic intersections which are provided with traffic lights, there is a pedestrian operated push button switch by means of which a pedestrian can turn the traffic lights to red to allow the pedestrian to walk safely across the street. These pedestrian control devices have taken a variety of forms some of which include a control button on the front face with illuminated instructions on it which advise the pedestrian when to walk and when to wait. Such devices are normally mounted in a relatively large housing and are relatively complex and expensive in addition to requiring frequent maintenance. Other units have involved an assembly of parts including a backing plate on the face of which is mounted a flat sign bearing appropriate instructional material and a push button switch is mounted to the plate and connected to the traffic signal control circuits. Again, such devices tend to be quite expensive and are very time consuming to install since the mounting of each device involves the drilling and tapping of holes in the post on which it is to be mounted and all the various parts must be assembled either in the shop or at the site. Further disadvantages of existing devices of this nature are that the instructions on the signs very often are obliterated by painters doing careless work or the signs may be removed or destroyed by vandals.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low cost, combination pedestrian sign and saddle mounted push button which is extremely simple and easy to install and is highly resistant to vandals in addition to providing pedestrian instructions that cannot be obscured by painting. Another object of this invention is to provide a combination pedestrian sign and push button that can be quickly and easily installed by unskilled workers without tapping screw holes or the like in the support post.